izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Tactical Coilgun
A tactical coilgun is a military firearm that uses a series of electromagnetic coils to accelerate a projectile to lethal velocity http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coilgun 1. With the development of hyper-efficient power cells, the tactical coilgun has replaced all powder-based sniper rifles on the modern battlefield. Features Propulsion and Power Source The defining feature of the tactical coilgun is its method of propulsion. Multiple stages of electromagnetic coils accelerate a ferromagnetic projectile -- referred to as a 'slug' -- to a predetermined velocity. The coils are powered by a rechargable battery typically fixed to the underside of the weapon. Firing the coilgun requires a massive amount of power. Efficient energy management and modern power cell technology allow most batteries to be used for an extended period of time, but drain varies depending on the velocity of rounds fired. Greater speed requires more power. Ammunition Coilguns fire solid metal projectiles. As most tactical coilguns are semi-automatic weapons, the projectiles are loaded into magazines. These metal 'slugs' are usually shaped like traditional bullets, but different sizes, shapes, and densities are available to suit specific tasks. The elimination of gunpowder removes the risk of accidental ammunition detonation. Variable Speed Settings Shooters are able to manually set the coilgun's firing speed. Presets are typically available for "emergency" firing situations, but most operators will adjust to very specific speeds for each shot they take. Speeds can be broken down into three categories: Subsonic Subsonic firing speeds are used in close engagements against living targets or light equipment. Because the coilgun itself makes no sound when fired, the firearm's only source of noise is that of the projectile breaking the sound barrier. When projectiles are fired at subsonic speed, the weapon becomes completely silent. Subsonic firing speeds limit the coilgun's effective range, however, as it results in weaker target penetration. Subsonic firing speeds are used when stealth is of the greatest importance. Supersonic The standard speed setting. Projectile velocity is most frequently between 700 m/s and 1000 m/s -- comparable to traditional high-performance sniper rifles. These speeds are ideal when firing upon distant targets, armored combatants, and light vehicles. The projectile makes a highly audible sound, but the coilgun itself produces next to no muzzle flash due to the absence of ejected gasses. Hypersonic Projectiles are fired in the range of 2000-3000 m/s, with certain coilguns able to go even faster. The projectile becomes shrouded in bright plasma, much like a spacecraft during atmospheric re-entry. Hypersonic rounds are used against extremely distant targets, hardened structures, and armored vehicles. Firing at hypersonic speed places significant drain on the weapon's battery, however, and these shots must be used conservatively. Hydraulic Stock Because hypersonic shots result in deadly recoil, all tactical coilguns have hydraulic "shock absorbers" built into the stock. Without these shock absorbers, hypersonic recoil would shatter the operator's shoulder. The shock absorbers are automatically engaged when the weapon fires, and an on-board computer determines how much force is required to offset the recoil. Recoil is all but eliminated at subsonic and supersonic speeds, but significant recoil still occurs on the hypersonic settings. Rangefinder All tactical coilguns have built-in rangefinders. A laser is used to automatically determine the range of distant targets, which assists the operator when setting up shots. This system can be manually turned off to save battery power. It shares components with the following system. Targeting Laser Modern coilguns are capable of 'tagging' targets on the battlefield. This feature can be used in multiple ways: 1) To highlight targets of opportunity on the team's heads-up-display; 2) To designate which teammates are firing upon specific targets; 3) To provide accurate firing coordinates to linked-in air, armor, or artillery teams. Wireless Network Connection Coilguns communicate directly with the shooter's powered armor -- uploading targeting data to the operator's primary computer. Targeting data can then be transferred to allied units. This allows forward recon teams to set up airstrikes, artillery barrages, and armored assaults. Tactical Coilgun